begonefandomcom-20200215-history
Timbertown
Timbertown is the sixth and latest map in BeGone. It was released on May 14, 2012 in v1.6.6. The map was created by Max A.V. There are two Ammunition Crates, one in the cabin at the SWAT base and one under the platform in the middle of the map. Locations Nicknames *Cabin - the broken house at the SWAT base. *Platform - The big platform in the middle of the map. *A - The bomb. *SWAT Roof - The walkable roof (1 of 2) that is closer to the SWAT base. *Militia Roof - The walkable roof (1 of 2) that is closer to the Militia base. *Hills - The hills and log stacks at the Militia base. Tactics Weapons Since Timbertown is a mixture of close and open-quarters combat, all weapons that are currently available have their uses. M1014 (Shotgun) *The SWAT house, rooftops, and narrow spaces between buildings are best with the shotgun. *Hiding in the indentions in some of the buildings or around corners is a good way to set up ambushes, killing the enemy in a few quick bursts before they can react. M249 SAW *Like the shotgun, the SAW is a good ambush weapon. It's also very useful for clearing the SWAT house. *The SAW is the best weapon for suppressive fire. The best method for this is pinning the enemy down in a location with the SAW's high rate of fire and ammo capacity so the rest of your team can sweep through. M4A1 (CCO) *Probably the best all-around weapon with this map, the M4 can be used in any situation. Because of its good stability it makes a pretty decent sniper weapon. M4A1 (Scoped) *Timbertown is a sniper's paradise, because all of the map can be seen from higher up. Possibly the best sniper points are the SWAT's cabin and the Militia's hilltop. *Make sure you have your teammates cover you from behind, or an enemy is liable to flank you on this map. M67 (Grenade) *Because of the openess of the map, grenades must be used just right in order to be effective. The best place to throw them would be the SWAT house or to clear corners. MP5 *The standard 'multi-purpose' weapon, the only weakness it has with this particular map is its lack of long range, meaning you can't stand on opposite sides of the field and hit somebody on the other side very effectively. SWAT *The SWAT's cabin is a pretty good camping spot because snipers can hide out on the roof and pick of anybody that tries to enter. If you're armed with an MP5 or either model of the M4 then you can sprint up the ladder and take a few shots at the Militia's base, as most of the time the enemy is running atop the hill. With a bit of accuracy you can take out a couple of players before they can even enter the game. The Milita can also be easily flanked by using the alley on the far right. *Watch out for the rooftops and the main platform. As a SWAT player you don't have very easy access to the higher levels unless you sprint to the stairs on the far left. Militia *Like the SWAT, the Milita's ideal sniping place is located in the heart of their base: the dirt pile. Experienced players can make it where only their heads and rifles are visible to the enemy, meaning they can easily pick off the SWAT players camped out on the roof. *If you're in a 'Bomb' mission, use a couple of grenades to clear out the SWAT house, as that's where all of the enemies will be camped. Use the roofs to provide some suppressive fire and send in two or three men to disable the bomb. *Use the roofs wisely, because the Milita has the most access to them. If you can mange to get to the SWAT's buildings you can often clear the SWAT house before they know what hit them. History Originally, Timbertown was called Ghost City. It was renamed to Timbertown due to the large quantities of wood laying around. Category:Maps